


懒牛

by hyperionC



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionC/pseuds/hyperionC





	1. Chapter 1

羽生戴着粗粗的黑框眼镜，直勾勾地盯着电脑屏幕打着游戏，修长的脖颈向前探着，恨不得钻进屏幕里跟着一起跳跃。兰比尔无奈地盯着他看了一会，躺平在旁边的地摊上，用下巴亲昵地蹭着羽生修长的腿。羽生毫无反应，甚至还嫌弃地挪了挪位置。  
兰比尔叹了一口气，直身坐起，从背后双手擎住羽生腋下，一个举高高把这只懒牛端在了自己怀里。  
“啊---”羽生发出短暂又尖细的一声惊呼。不过被兰比尔紧紧锁在怀里后，熟悉的胡茬在颈窝蹭动，无视覆在脖颈上暧昧的湿热气息，羽生又嫌弃地把他推得远远的。  
“yuzu......不要再玩游戏了....”兰比尔不要脸地凑到羽生耳边，无耻地咬着他的耳垂说。  
被这只大狗的气息热得瘙痒直到指尖，游戏一瞬间就玩不下去了。不开心地丢开手柄，羽生挤开黏人的大狗，想去给自己泡一杯睡前牛奶。好吧，可能还有这只大狗的。  
谁想到兰比尔突然伸手揽住了他的腰，一个不留神，羽生面朝上跌倒在了柔软的沙发里。  
“你干嘛！”羽生吃力地从陷进去的沙发中坐起，瞪了他一眼。  
“你猜呢....”犯罪者毫无自觉，勾着唇角笑得贼眉鼠眼。  
羽生看着兰比尔这张潇洒帅气的脸做出的猥琐表情，差点翻出一个白眼——  
“诶诶诶诶诶诶？”  
“你脱衣服干嘛？！”  
羽生的嗓音突然失控得颤抖，又强自镇定，正以一个潇洒姿势脱去T恤的兰比尔心满意足地想，啊，果然是我的yuzu最可爱！  
“well.....”  
兰比尔栖身压去，两人之间的呼吸黏腻到难以分离。是朗姆的味道吗？羽生包裹在兰比尔的呼吸中，有些失神。  
不错过任何一个机会，一只冰凉的手悄然钻进了羽生的睡衣，擦过精瘦的腰，又掠过沟壑的脊背，却意外地没有下行，停留在纤巧的蝴蝶骨，胶着地打着圈。  
单薄的睡衣从后背被撩起，羽生的蝴蝶骨受惊似的震动，激起一片片颤栗，不仅是他的，还有正蹭在肩窝细细舔舐的人的。  
“冷.....”小动物一样清澈的声音带着奶味，委委屈屈的，兰比尔突然受不住似的一狠心咬去，唇下的白净身子又是一阵不能承受的惊颤。  
“冷...我们就快点.....快点就不冷了....”  
羽生的睡衣不知何时被熟练工种兰比尔剥去，双手再也不安于揣摩这优美的线条，而是带着恶意地在下腹部转着圈摩挲。冰凉的手奇妙地点起了火。  
羽生含着一丝自己都不知道的娇俏怒意斜斜地瞪了兰比尔一眼，右手不甘示弱，勇猛地直掏兰比尔已经暴涨的下身！  
“WOW！”  
身上的变态居然没有吓一跳，而是缠绵十足地呻吟了一声！  
“yuzu，你太棒了....”兰比尔不退反进，死死地抓住羽生慌张想逃的手，居然帮助他，上上下下律动了起来.....  
手心里的热铁急剧升温，纹路暴涨得硌人，羽生慌张欲甩掉烫手的铁棒，一抬眼看到兰比尔的面颊发烧一样涨开，下颌难以抑制地扬起，红霞惊人地漫延，情欲把五官烧得微微变形，汗湿的卷发黏腻地缠着眉角眼梢，不知何时，羽生的心变成了融化的芝士，甜蜜得难舍难分。  
微微叹了口气，羽生低下头，松开了抓着灼热的手，兰比尔难耐地栖身向前，一把扑到了羽生张开的怀中。  
羽生拥着爱人慢慢卧倒在床上。羽生的舌怯怯地，扫过他胸前深邃的沟壑，细小的呼吸细微扶乱兰比尔胸前的毛发，这光景很有趣，小家伙居然不专心地笑了一声。这笑声轻飘飘的，兰比尔感到一阵甜蜜的不甘。  
沉重的唇舌之间，难分的呼吸之间，兰比尔的手已经悄悄滑到圆滚翘起的弧度间，用力戳了一下敏感的一点。羽生闷闷地哼了一声，屈膝顶了顶兰比尔的长腿，对方立刻知情知趣地翻出了草莓味套套和柚子味道的lube，看着大狗急忙忙戴好，羽生这才乖巧地趴平。小家伙净白的身子闪着粉红的香气，一条条肌肉清晰得如同维特鲁威人，像是脱去皮毛的白色猎豹，安静地甩着尾巴卧在天鹅绒间。兰比尔知道，这具身躯，可以跳出最好的跳跃，可以滑出最优美的圆弧，也能难耐地弓成上弦月，染上最耀眼的晚霞。  
不急，难得他主动，别把小家伙吓坏了。兰比尔想。  
看着把小脑袋埋在枕头里的可口背影，兰比尔只是慢慢地挤出lube,慢丝条理地抚向股间。指尖打着圈，凉凉的凝脂保护着脆弱的肠壁，粗壮的指头有节奏地进进出出。羽生努力维持任由宰杀的鸵鸟姿势，背脊却诚实地向上拱起，像是每次赛前热身一样，完美的猫式，圆圆的蜜桃臀勾出了一个易于进攻的弧度。  
“Good boy.”兰比尔清脆地拍在颤巍巍的蜜桃上，羽生一颤，手指立刻敌退我进，坏心眼地用力搅动了起来。  
“又光顾着玩游戏，什么都没有吃吧……坏孩子。”双手掰开紧闭的两瓣，羽生终于难耐地昂起了头扭头回看，却和兰比尔贪婪的目光对视，又咻地转回了头。只是肩颈处开始蔓延的粉红色，和手下越长越棒的purple banana，让兰比尔失笑地又加紧侵略。  
魅力非凡的欧洲人伸出舌尖，舔了一下隐蔽的那一点。  
“啊！”这是小家伙失措的惊呼。  
“柚子味道很适合你哦，yuzu。”  
“我早晚要你…我要你….”羽生被搅得面红耳赤，声音也不复清脆，呼吸渐渐加快，加快….  
别急啊，兰比尔想。好戏还在后头。  
不做一声，欧洲人急速把手指转了一圈，肠壁温热洞口松软，柚子味的凝脂顺滑地布满了通道，确保小家伙不会受伤后，兰比尔满意地托起purple banana，开始让身下翻着潮红的世界冠军得到满足。  
指尖灵活地旋转，磨蹭又离开，眷恋又无情，时而又粘一些Lube打着旋，冰冰凉地包裹着脆弱的顶端，羽生刚难耐地挺进，就被凉意逼得一激灵，蜷缩着后退，两股间恶意的手指就又鼓涨着挺进几分。  
他的手指怎么这样长的…..？羽生迷迷糊糊地想。  
意识辗转间，羽生已经跪在床上，白的剔透的身子弓得急不可耐，双股岔开，banana硬邦邦翘得可爱，股间lube淫乱地滴落，有的氤在暗色的天鹅绒上成为更深的小小一滩，有的顺着肌肉线条惊人的大腿，就那样缠绵地流淌….  
“要来就快点。”羽生的声音已经低沉得吓人，双眼却亮得如同发烧的患者。  
“At your service.”兰比尔笑了笑。  
出乎羽生意料，背后的大狗居然没有一发挺入，而是慢慢地，慢慢地磨蹭在洞口，他感受着欧洲人毛发浓密的大腿扎人的体温，感受着光裸着的肌肤之间腻人的磨合，也感受到了，爱人温柔的心。  
兰比尔永远是这样温柔。包容着自己的一切，一切懒惰，一切任性，一切软弱，只是甜蜜地宠爱着自己，教导着自己，像父亲，像教练，更像爱人。好吧，就是他的爱人。  
“嗯…….”这是小家伙被缓缓填满的声音。  
灼热摩擦间发出噗噗的轻声，听着羞人得紧。兰比尔不急不缓，双手轻轻地把握着羽生纤细的腰肢，三下轻，一下重，轻的时候擦着肠壁，羽生觉得凉又痒，重的时候顶得狠，羽生又感到一阵难以控制自己的恐慌。可他偏偏又没什么能做的，克制的呼吸声伴着撞击的节奏，藏在皮肤相击的啪啪声里，藏在胶着的水声里，隐秘又淫靡。  
兰比尔的手上下滑动着，认真地用手膜拜这上帝最高的杰作。粉红色已然侵蚀到了背脊中央，身下的世界冠军已经败北，不自觉地微张着嘴，一声声破碎的呼吸被撞出喉头。不知道他的冰迷，看到花滑王者这副不胜娇羞的样子，会做何感想？兰比尔有点坏心眼地想到。  
“你…你…..”  
发觉身后的撞击突然变得缓慢，羽生觉得在羞人的交合处，lube的凉意蔓延到了大腿，激起了一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。羽生想让他快一点，让欲火燃烧起来，却羞于说出口，张嘴只变成了破碎的语句，好在sweet lover总是明白他的冠军。  
兰比尔一把捧起冠军细长的双腿，让他空中凌起，直直地坐在自己的灼热上，突然像打开了电动马达，直上直下地用力抽插了起来！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
羽生结弦被突然颠在空中，肠壁里的铁棒疯狂地上下搅动，他脱口而出一连串破碎又淫乱的尖叫！  
“慢一点！慢一点啊！”


	2. 一个惊人的转身

兰比尔闻言更是加大了幅度，简直是在上下抛举，用力丢上去，铁棒马上就要脱离冷冷的空气挤入内壁，又直直地大力下按，猛力击中滚热肠壁凸起的一点，电流奔涌过全身，松软酥麻得近乎抽搐，羽生的手在无助地乱摆，腿无意识地微微抽搐.....  
“啊-——”  
凉凉的乳液直直地抛物线状紧绷着射出，兰比尔把还在抽搐的爱人轻轻放下，轻轻盖好被子，抽出纸巾收拾天鹅绒上的狼藉。羽生的瞳孔仍然散乱着，情事后的余韵仍强劲地冲击着大脑，震得他眼前一阵阵闪光。  
“想洗澡吗？”兰比尔抱着他卧倒，凑到耳边低声说。  
“嗯。”  
兰比尔笑笑，啾了白白嫩嫩的小耳朵一口，双手捞起赤裸的爱人，小心翼翼地捧在胸前。羽生的黑发已然被汗打湿，一缕缕地贴在倔强的小脑门上，面庞不复雪白，而是春日里樱花浓郁的娇艳颜色。真可爱，欧洲人想着，又恶狠狠地啾了一口颤盈盈的唇。  
想把小宝贝放入浴缸里，他却不肯下去，嫌水没有放好。好好好，兰比尔只得一只手拖着懒惰的世界冠军，用左手艰难地摸索着放水试水温，好容易把无尾熊一样快睡着的羽生放到水里。看着他终于舒畅地舒展开来，把脑袋埋到水里开心地吐泡泡，兰比尔这才抓起淋浴头，给自己来个冷水澡。  
唉，今天也没吃饱......  
突然想起什么，兰比尔关掉花洒免得冷水喷到浴缸里，扭头问道：“要喝牛奶吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“要吃蛋糕吗？”  
“草莓的！”  
“明天几点训练？”  
“.....下午两点!”  
“说谎是不好的哦。我问过Brain啦。”  
“.....上午十点。”  
“时间很紧啊，出来后不许打游戏了哦。”  
兰比尔一边热着牛奶，一边想着羽生不开心地在浴缸里泼水的小样子，叹了一口气，算了，玩一小会也可以的，就是明早叫他起床困难一点罢了。  
洗好澡出来的羽生香喷喷热腾腾的，疲色一扫而光，兰比尔满意地打量着，对他一手训练出来的体能很满意。  
羽生擦着头发坐在床边，时不时地扫一眼兰比尔，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”兰比尔立刻单腿跪地，俯身上前。  
“我觉得我们总是这样...很不公平...”  
“嗯？”  
“每次你都不是很满足对不对？”  
兰比尔震惊了：“宝贝你难道想再来一次？”  
羽生甜甜地笑了笑，小小的梨涡在唇角边可爱得紧：“对。”  
好啊好啊！兰比尔快要开心死了！  
看着蹲在地上的大狗尾巴马上就要摇上天，羽生眨眨眼睛：“把皮鞭拿来，我知道你偷偷买了。”  
兰比尔激动地鼻血都快飚出来了！！蹭蹭蹭跑到衣柜最里面翻出了偷偷网购仔细藏好的小皮鞭！捏在手里双手颤抖地脱起了衣服！  
一只手轻轻地抽走了皮鞭。  
嗯？？What happened?  
羽生帅气地把皮鞭挥出凌厉的破风声，鞭尾甩过兰比尔结实的翘臀，引得他嗷一声痛呼。  
“把你偷偷买的东西都拿出来。今天让你一次性全都满足。”  
诶诶诶诶诶诶不对啊宝贝！  
兰比尔哭丧着脸。


End file.
